Happy birthday, Tomadahawk
by Nightfly123
Summary: As you can tell by the title, today is Tomadahawk's birthday. This story is dedicated to him due to this special event.


**Hello everyone, today is Tomadahawk's birthday and I am going to celebrate it by posting this short story. Don't forget to say happy birthday to him. Apart from that, I hope that you will enjoy this story. :)**

The day was sunny as the Spix Macaw tribe did their normal routine and they did all sorts of stuff, like, looking after their families as well as playing friendly soccer matches against their friendly rivals the Scarlet Macaw tribe.

Today, however, in the hollow that belonged to Tomada and his family, two birds were preparing for a special party that was going to be held at night and it was party for a certain someone who would become the most happy bird in the entire rainforest.

The two birds are Nightfly and Bia, they are currently putting finishing touches to the hollow along with Bia's parents, Blu and Jewel, as well as Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his two children Eddie and Cadence along with everyone else...everyone except for a certain Peregrine Falcon.

"We are nearly done, Nightfly" said Bia as she continues to decorate the hollow. "I didn't can't wait for the party to get started".

"Same here, Bia, same here" said Nightfly as he finished putting a certain decoration up. "Also, it's a good thing that Sorrel is keeping Tomada busy".

"Yeah, we needed more time" said Bia as she finally finished decorating the hollow. "Anyway, I hope that, Tomada and Sorrel are having fun".

"I'm sure, that they are, Bia" said Nightfly as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the beak. "I am betting, that they are enjoying their time together".

Indeed they were, because, a few miles away, an adult male Peregrine Falcon and his female Spix Macaw wife are busy cuddling and kissing each other as they enjoyed another one of their dates while their son Tomada Junior and their daughter Bobbie are helping Nico and Pedro prepare for the party.

The two interracial lovebirds continued to cuddle and kiss each other throughout the day before eventually settling for just cuddling since they wanted to spent the time next to each other as they enjoyed their time together as husband and wife.

Finally, four minutes later, Sorrel got the signal to bring Tomada to their family hollow and Tomada was ready to do whatever his loving mate would ask him to do and following her back to their hollow was something that he was going to do, although, he was kind of confused since Sorrel was kind of rushing.

"Ok, Tomada, honey, let's go back home" said Sorrel as excitement overcame her. "Also, when we get there, you might want to close your eyes".

"That's fine by me, but, I can ask you something?" said Tomada in confusion. "Why are you rushing to get back home?".

"Oh, you will see, soon enough, honey" said Sorrel as she smiled sheepishly at her husband. "Now, come one, we don't want to be late".

Tomada was still confused, but, he shook it off as he began to follow his mate home since he wondered what would make his mate be so happy to the point that they have to get back to their hollow in hurry, although, he soon put this to the back of his mind.

The interracial couple got back to their hollow and they landed at the entrance where Tomada closed his eyes as his mate guided him into the hollow until they eventually stopped which once again got Tomada very confused.

Sorrel eventually told her mate to open his eyes and Tomada obeyed the request only to see everyone in his hollow with smiles on their faces as they looked at him before they said the very words that made Tomada's day absolutely perfect.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMADA!" shouted everyone. "Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday, to you, happy birthday, dear Tomada, happy birthday, to you".

"Thanks guys, this is incredible" said Tomada as he smiled. "I see, that you guys have remembered my birthday, after all".

"Of course, we did, dad" said Tomada Junior as he hugged his father. "Also, happy birthday, dad".

"Yeah, happy birthday, daddy" agreed Bobbie as she joined her brother in hugging their father. "I hope that you enjoy, your birthday".

"Oh, I will, my dear, children" chuckled Tomada as he returned the hug. "Besides, you and your mother, as well as our friends, are the best birthday gift, I can ever have".

Tomada Junior and Bobbie smiled as they once again hugged their father which he returned before Tomada gave his mate Sorrel a kiss on the beak and he hugged her as he began hugging everyone else who congratulated him on his birthday.

The party went on for hours and deep into the night as Tomada Sorrel joined Nightly and Bia along with Blu and Jewel in dancing to the instrumental version of the "Touch" by Stan bush as well as the song "Hot wings" which was sung by Nico and Pedro.

Nightfly and his girlfriend Bia had a friendly chat with Tomada before they joined him in having fun of pranking on Tiago who knew that he now has an equal in terms of pranking and he learned this the hard way as Tomada, Nightfly and Bia made him jump in shock.

Tomada had the biggest smile on his face than anyone else that was dancing in his family's hollow since he knew that this birthday party would be an event that will be forever be remembered as one of the best moments in his life and he loved it.


End file.
